The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie. film begins with Young Irish Film Makers presents "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie. Then the movie starts when a great day at Equestria, when the ponies are having their Festival of Friendship for the first time : Platten :: Hey! Hey! Hey! :: Hey! Hey! Hey! :: See the ponies trottin' down the street :: Equestria is where they wanna meet :: They all know where they wanna go :: And they're trottin' in time :: And they're trottin', yeah :: They got the beat :: They got the beat :: They got the beat :: Yeah, they got the beat :: Go-go music really makes us dance :: Do the pony, puts us in a trance :: Do the watusi, just give us a chance :: That's when we fall in line :: 'Cause we got the beat :: We got the beat :: We got the beat :: Yeah, we got it! : continues is seen running through crowds of ponies with piles of lists in his claws Spike: 'Scuse me! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through! S04E26 Unnamed Earth Mare #1: Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here! Apple Cobbler: I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable! Clear Skies: Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant Festival! Female Pony 2: Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle! Canterlot Castle, Twilight Sparkle is meditating to keep herself calm but soon begins stressing out again Twilight Sparkle: Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves. facehoofs Ohhhh! Spike: (hurrying in with the lists) Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting! Spike: Whachoo talkin' 'bout? Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me? Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. Twilight Sparkle: Smile?! smiles Spike: (disturbed by this) Eh... no. You're a Princess, too. Twilight Sparkle: Right! exhales steps into the throne room where Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance are waiting for her Twilight Sparkle: Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! Princess Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! Princess Cadance: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. Princess Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she is the... "mane" event! giggles And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike? brings in a massive whiteboard with Twilight's plan all mapped out on it Spike: (humming fanfare) Twilight Sparkle: Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly! Princess Luna: I... Twilight Sparkle: But wait! There's more! Cadance, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show! Spike: Presenting Songbird Serenade! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whoa-ho! Whoa! trips and falls flat on his face Spike: (weakly) Ta-da! covers Spike with her wing and smiles at the Princesses with hope. Celestia, Luna and Cadance look at her with surprised looks on their faces Princess Luna: So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party? Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic. (snorts) Princess Celestia: Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way. You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need. Twilight Sparkle: So... that'd be a no? periscope is seen spying on the princesses then the camera zooms over to the inside of a dark airship elsewhere Robbie Rotten: Well, well, well, having your ideas for a festival rejected. Too bad. Ha-ha. (to Tiger Claw) We're in range of Canterlot right now, Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw: Excellent, Rotten. Prepare to decloak. NOW!! ships head towards Canterlot Tiger Claw: After months of plotting this attack, it's finally time to put it into action! And now, the Princess of Friendship and her friends shall pay for what they did to us, The Foot Empire. Zach Varmitech: I agree! Something has be done about them. Ever since they've joined The Irelanders and Wild Rats, they've been nothing but trouble to us like making some villains betray us with their so-called "magic of friendship". Well, no more. This attack will make those ponies see that we villains likes being evil and don't like friendship. Donita Donata: I agree, Zach. Those ponies are making lives hard enough for us as it is, especially Rarity with her fashion designs rivals my own. Dabio: No kidding. Xever/Fishface: I know, right. Every year, they seemingly grow stronger and more powerful. Chris Bradford/Razhar: Yeah, but we'II show them just how powerful we are, now that we have new allies. Naare: I agree, Razhar. Janja: Okay. We all know the plan. Crocs on the left, jackals on the right, vultures in the sky, hyenas up the middle. Drive 'em towards that big stage at the other end. Chungu: (laughs) This'll be a show they'll never forget! The Ultrom Shredder: Hold your horses, Chungu. Not until we get there and our new ally gives the signal. Kraangdroid: Kraang agrees with the one known as the Ultrom Shredder. We have to get ready to attack the city known as Canterlot so we must wait. Gourmand: Why does those aliens talk like that? Reirei: We have no idea, don't we, Goigoi? sleeps Reirei: Goigoi, wake up! (kicks him) Goigoi: Uh, whatever you say, dear. Kiburi: Ugh, how are you two mates despite him falling asleep all the time, I'll never know. Mzingo: I agree with you on that too. Ushari: No matter, everything's all go according to plan. The skinks have reported us about the festival very well indeed. Diesel 10: That's right, Ushari and once we get there, our forces will crush Canterlot to it's knees for us to conquer. Tiger Claw: Yes, Diesel 10. Our bosses will be so pleased when we complete this plan. Paisley Paver: And after we conquer the city, I will pave all of that disgusting nature and put buildings in it's place for future generations. Rex: I love the paving part. Janja: Right. Now let's go! ships head on towards Canterlot. Meanwhile, back at the party Rainbow Dash: zooming Sky's cleared and ready for the festival! camera zooms down to the courtyard where Twilight's friends and the Irelanders are getting things set up for the Friendship Festival Chris Kratt: Alright guys, we're almost ready for the festival! Martin Kratt: It sure is, bro. It's looking very good so far! The Mask: Oh boy, I can't wait to celebrate! I'm glad Twilight invited all of us to Canterlot, so we can have fun at the Festival of Friendship! Captain Jake: Don't forget who's gonna be singing here though, Songbird Serenade. Kion: Yeah, she's said to be the greatest singer in all of Equestria. Violet Parr: She'II sing about friendship for sure. Lightning McQueen: Well after all these great adventures we've gone with Twilight, I'm sure she and we learned a lot about friendship. Dusty Crophopper: Can't argue with that, McQueen. Berkeley Beetle: I'm glad that you invited me to the festival, guys. I'II make sure the music is in place. Raven Queen: Thanks, Berkeley. Twilight does need all the help she can get. Berkeley Beetle: Hopefully I'II make more friends, even after the trouble I caused when that Grundel Toad forced me to get Thumbelina by taking my wings. Heidi: I'm sure you will. You're not a bad beetle after all since you apologized to Thumbelina for calling her ugly and saves Connor from Jenner. Berkeley Beetle: You're right there, toots. I like being good anyway. Clara: This Friendship Festival will be perfect for me to make lots of friends since before Heidi and you guys came along, I have no friends to begin when I was in my wheelchair. Maisie Lockwood: We know, Clara. At least you have us as your friends now and lots more to come. Theo: M-me too. Lexi: (in a Scottish accent) Aye. Not wrong there, laddie. Korra: Where's Merlin? Merlin: Invisibility on! appears in a cloud of steam Blythe Baxter: Oh, there he is. Merlin: Hey, guys. Excited for the Friendship Festival? Elsa: Yes, Merlin. We sure are. Frankie: And we're glad you've invited us here to make more friends than before. Hurricane: Yeah. It's the perfect opportunity to make up for our past mistakes. Mai Lacey: Very true, Hurricane. Merlin: You're welcome, guys. I'm glad you can come along on our adventures. is standing by a side, thinking about something Connor Lacey: (to himself) I hope Twilight's feeling okay. I have to confess my feelings for her soon. It's been many years and I haven't gotten the chance to tell her I'm in love with her with all the excitement. Well, now's my chance. It's been long enough. Jimmy Two Shoes: (to Pinkie Pie) Pinkie, how are those balloons coming? is blowing up balloons and shaped one of them into a balloon sculpture of Discord which then starts to hiss and fly around, blowing Pinkie off her hooves Pinkie Pie: Whoa! is conducting a bird choir when the deflated balloon zooms over her head with Pinkie chasing it, scaring the birds and making them scatter everywhere Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy! Out of control balloooooon!! Fluttershy: Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie. Applejack: Hey, y'all! Pinkie Pie: (screaming) Applejack: Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider? Rainbow Dash: Ah! (she zooms down and snatches the cup to drink it) Thank you! (she flew back to give the cup back to Applejack) Loved it! look at the now empty cup in surprise Fuli: Boy does Rainbow have an appetite for that stuff. Dash Parr: And she drink it in a second. Hiro: (chuckles) She really likes it, I'll give her that. Kim Possible: I couldn't agree more, Hiro. is decorating the stage with diamonds on ribbons though she is taking a little long to adjust the diamond just right on the ribbon Rarity: (humming) Aviva Corcovado: Wow, Rarity. It's a great job you're doing. But you won't be done until after the concert at this pace. Rarity: Aviva, darling, anypony can do "fine". Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. Rainbow Dash: Fabulous takes forever! But "awesome"... pick up the streamers and flies around the stage in a blur, hanging them, the diamonds and the ribbons up and send Fluttershy in a spin and got her tangled in the ribbons Fluttershy: Whoa! Rainbow Dash: ...can get done in four seconds flat! Faster if I do my sonic rainboom! Rarity: Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already. Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, it's fine! Rarity: If you were raised in a barn! Ahem, no offense, Applejack. Applejack: None taken. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years... Rainbow Dash: quickly You were raised in a barn! and Spike walk over to the group with a checklist Twilight Sparkle: OK, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: Hey, Twilight! Connor Lacey: Hi, Twilight. Rarity: Hello, Spike. Spike: Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh. Heidi: (amused) Well, a dragon Romeo and a pony Juliet. Whatever next? Mako: Tell me about it. Connor (Thomas & Friends): So, how did the meeting with the princesses go? Zoe Trent: Did they like what you had in mind? Pinkie Pie: I bet they loved it! Twilight Sparkle: sighs Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic. Rarity: And they are absolutely right, darling. This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task! Iago: Yeah. You'II do great, as always. Korra: We all know you're doing a great job on this festival, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I failed the festival, then who am I?! Pinkie Pie: Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle! screams ponies gasps while some of our heroes roll their eyes at Pinkie's antics as usual Pinkie Pie: But you have us! So stop worrying. clink! adjust the diamonds while the ribbon falls off Fluttershy, making her blush and covers herself with her hoof Rainbow Dash: burps smiles uncertainly til Applejack pulls her up as the song We Got This Together starts playing Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Applejack: It's time to show 'em what you've got~ Rarity: It's time to go and get things done~ Fluttershy: But you don't have to do it on your own~ Pinkie Pie: 'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun~ Mane 5: We got this, you got this~ We've got this together!~ Dash grabs Twilight and pulls her into the air with Spike hanging onto her tail Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Spike: Whoa! Rainbow Dash: Sometimes the pressure gets you down~ And the clouds are dark and grey~ Just kick them off and let the sun shine through~ And scary as it seems, more help is on the way~ 'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too~ Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts: We got this, you got this~ We got this together~ Dash pulls Twilight and Spike and flew through the street of Canterlot where stands, picture holds and other stuff for the festival Crowd: It's the Festival of Friendship~ And we can get it done~ A festival they won't forget~ A party to be proud of~ A day of games and fun~ Just you wait and see~ A magic day in perfect harmony~ Fluttershy: You got this~ bird whistles "you got this" Fluttershy: We got this together~ Applejack: With friends and family, you are never alone~ If you need help, we've got your back~ You can be honest, let your problems be known~ Applejack and Apple family: 'Cause you got us to pick up the slack~ We got this~ Big McIntosh: Eeyup! Apple family: We got this together~ Rarity: Pay attention to the details~ Every gem even-spaced~ Make the colors perfect~ Spike: Takin' one or two to taste~ Rarity: Inside and out, beautiful throughout~ Generosity is what we're all about~ Spike: (mouthful) You got this~ Rarity: You got this~ Rarity and Spike: We got this together~ Twilight Sparkle: Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me~ I don't know if I'm ready~ For all the things they need me to be~ I am the Princess of Friendship~ But that is more than just a crown~ It's a promise to bring ponies together~ And never let anypony down~ Pinkie Pie: We've got an awful lot to bake~ Each pony needs a piece of cake~ Oh, wait! There's something better we can do~ We're gonna need some more supplies~ To make a really big surprise~ She'll be so shocked-she's sure to love it, too!~ You got this!~ We got this together!~ Everyone: It's the Festival of Friendship!~ Together we are one~ A day we will never forget~ And now everything is ready~ So when the day is done~ Rainbow Dash: The weather~ Applejack: The banquet~ Rarity: The style~ Fluttershy: And music~ All: All will be in perfect harmony!~ the song ends, a giant cake shoots out of a giant cannon into the air and falls on top of Twilight, covering her in frosting before melting down to the ground Twilight Sparkle: yells, groans Ponies: (gasping) Zazu: Oh dear. Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! candle lands on top of her horn as Pinkie pokes out of the cannon Pinkie Pie: Oopsie! Guess my easy-bake confetti-cake cannon needs a little fine-tuning! Koki: You think? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Guess we'd better start cleaning up this mess. Frankie: You heard him. Don't just sit there on your wheels, Hurricane. We've got a lot of cleaning up to do. Hurricane: Okay, Frankie. Twilight Sparkle: nickers Hmmm... Code Red: Songbird Serenade? Is it really her? It is, it is! Serenade and her helpers trot into view Songbird Serenade: Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge? poses for photos from pony photographers Songbird Serenade: I need to set up for my sound check? Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you. nervously I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so... accidentally flings frosting onto Songbird's shirt Songbird Serenade: Caked in cake? Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh. Songbird Serenade's Agent: You have visual on buttercream? Songbird Serenade's Bodyguard: Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup. bodyguard cleans up the buttercream off Songbird's shirt Connor Lacey: Wow. Who knew she reminds me so much of Sia in real life? Blythe Baxter: Yeah. But what's with the mane over her eyes? How can she see where she's going or who she's talking to? Ono: Probably the same thing with Sia since she has hair over her eyes. Common knowledge, really. Jackie Chan: Yep. That must be it. then, a thundering noise is heard and everypony looks up to see storm clouds gathering in the sky Twilight Sparkle: gasps Storm clouds? I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! Rainbow Dash: Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. two lightning bolts symbols appears as a airship came into view from the black mist Heidi: Hey, what's that? Korra: An Airship? Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! the airship lands on top of the sires, breaking them. One of them even lands on a clown stand, breaking it and deflating a balloon [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey